I'll always be there for you
by Crazy.Space.Unicorn
Summary: When Marco had invited (dragged) Star to a movie night at Jackie's, Star found a new friend and a shoulder to cry on. But what happens when she was kidnapped by Toffee? Will Marco come back for her? (Will be chapters soon!)
1. chapter 1

"Please, Star, come on. It'll be fun, I promise!" Marco pleaded for the third time that day.

"I don't... Fine, I-I'll come with you." Star sighed in defeat.

"That's great! Okay, so let me tell Jackie that and Well go this afternoon." Marco hurried over to his room.

Star went to hers and locked the door.

It's stupid. Why did she even said yes?

She doesn't want to go to a movie night in Jackie's house if it's all about them.

But she knew she couldn't resist his pleading. She hated it.

Marco was her one and only weakness.

"Stupid feelings." She groaned and buried her face in her pillow.

Janna better be there, she thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that night.

"Star? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She looked up. Marco watching her closely.

Oh shoot.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Marco. Just... Zoning out a bit." Star lied to him.

"Are you sure...?" He asked, a tone of concern was in his voice.

"No, I'm good, Marco."

"Okay then."

They didn't talk much down the way, and it feels kind of awkward.

She never have felt awkward around him before, and she feels frustrated of the new feeling.

About five minutes later they arrived at Jackie's door. She opened it.

"Hey, Marco!" Jackie threw her arms on him.

Don't cry, don't cry. Just smile, she told herself.

"Hey, Star. Glad you came, come in!" Jackie told them two.

And then she was forced to sit beside Janna. That was new for her, too.

She'd always sat beside Marco no matter what happens. At class, dinner, friendship Thursday. But now, maybe she isn't the first one anymore.

Janna put an arm on her shoulder and squeezed it.

She sent a weak smile to her.

"So, what are we watching?" Janna asked.

Please don't be please don't be please don't be-

"How about rom-com?" Jackie suggested.

Shit.

"Sounds good." Marco put on the CD.

First fifteen minutes: alright, I can handle this.

Twenty minutes later: come on, Star. Be strong.

Thirty minutes later: I can't take this anymore. Star butterfly you need to go somewhere to cry your eyes out and come back like nothing's wrong.

And there it goes. Somewhere in the middle of the movie.

She didn't expect it to hurt that much, really.

She stood up and went off.

"Star, where are you going?"

Oh no.

"Uh, I need to go to the washroom, yeah. I'll be back in a min." She replied. "Um, your parents aren't home, right?"

"No they're out to D.C." Jackie said.

Good.

She went to the bathroom and washed her face.

Don't cry, Star butterfly, be strong.

She have no energy to cry, anyways.

Where to now? She doesn't want to go back. She couldn't.

Star wandered around the kitchen and sat on the floor.

It's stupid. What did she do to deserve this?

Their friendship, broken?

Things change. But she doesn't like this change. She wanted to be the first one in his list. It's not like she's selfish, but well...

What did Jackie do to deserve him?

They didn't have a bond like them. Jackie never save his life. Jackie wasn't his best friend, or family (as now she was considered as a part of the Diaz's family). They never been through thick and thin and never were there for each other like her.

Then what?

"Um.. Hey?"

She looked up.

Someone was there.

She looked a bit like Jackie, but with no blue streak and her hair was longer.

"Are you one of my sister's friends?" She asked.

"I- yeah, I am." Star replied.

"Are you... Okay?"

She wanted to say no, but instead said "yes" aloud.

"You don't look like you're okay." She sat down beside her. "I'm Jessica, Jackie's big sister."

"I'm Star." She mumbled.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good. Have you been... crying?" Jessica asked her.

"No," Star wiped her tears, "but I really want to."

"What's wrong?" Jessica said. "I mean, it's fine if you don't want to-"

"No, I.. I really need someone to talk to right now." Star confessed.

"Then you've come to the right person." Jessica smiled.

And she blurted out all her feelings these past months, without even controlling it. Jessica seemed to understand. She was just the kind of person she needs.

"I'm.. I'm sorry to hear that." Jessica finally spoke. "This'll make you feel better."

She took out a tub of cookies and cream from the freezer.

"Eat them. You need it."

Star began eating them with a wooden spoon she found.

Then somehow, a burst of energy filled her, and she felt the sudden urge to cry.

Jessica patted her back. "Let it out, Star."

She cried on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she wiped her tears and muffled her sobs.

"Hush it, it's okay. You'll always have a friend or cry on." Jessica smiles.

"I... Can you take me home? I don't really.. Want to be here at the first place, honestly." Star confessed. "But I'm glad that I did. Because i met you."

Jessica smiled. "That's sweet, Star. Let's take you home."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So, hi! I know this is kinda crappy, but I'll try to make the most of it

I HARDCORELY SHIPS STARCO AND NO ONE CAN SAY OTHERWISE

And yes, Jessica Thomas is my OC. She kind of like a nice and caring type of big sister (like mineeee)

I'll try to post chapter two as soon as I can, but the "Please, Star, come on. It'll be fun, I promise!" Marco pleaded for the third time that day.

"I don't... Fine, I-I'll come with you." Star sighed in defeat.

"That's great! Okay, so let me tell Jackie that and Well go this afternoon." Marco hurried over to his room.

Star went to hers and locked the door.

It's stupid. Why did she even said yes?

She doesn't want to go to a movie night in Jackie's house if it's all about them.

But she knew she couldn't resist his pleading. She hated it.

Marco was her one and only weakness.

"Stupid feelings." She groaned and buried her face in her pillow.

Janna better be there, she thought.

Later that night.

"Star? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She looked up. Marco watching her closely.

Oh shoot.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Marco. Just... Zoning out a bit." Star lied to him.

"Are you sure...?" He asked, a tone of concern was in his voice.

"No, I'm good, Marco."

"Okay then."

They didn't talk much down the way, and it feels kind of awkward.

She never have felt awkward around him before, and she feels frustrated of the new feeling.

About five minutes later they arrived at Jackie's door. She opened it.

"Hey, Marco!" Jackie threw her arms on him.

Don't cry, don't cry. Just smile, she told herself.

"Hey, Star. Glad you came, come in!" Jackie told them two.

And then she was forced to sit beside Janna. That was new for her, too.

She'd always sat beside Marco no matter what happens. At class, dinner, friendship Thursday. But now, maybe she isn't the first one anymore.

Janna put an arm on her shoulder and squeezed it.

She sent a weak smile to her.

"So, what are we watching?" Janna asked.

Please don't be please don't be please don't be-

"How about rom-com?" Jackie suggested.

Shit.

"Sounds good." Marco put on the CD.

First fifteen minutes: alright, I can handle this.

Twenty minutes later: come on, Star. Be strong.

Thirty minutes later: I can't take this anymore. Star butterfly you need to go somewhere to cry your eyes out and come back like nothing's wrong.

And there it goes. Somewhere in the middle of the movie.

She didn't expect it to hurt that much, really.

She stood up and went off.

"Star, where are you going?"

Oh no.

"Uh, I need to go to the washroom, yeah. I'll be back in a min." She replied. "Um, your parents aren't home, right?"

"No they're out to D.C." Jackie said.

Good.

She went to the bathroom and washed her face.

Don't cry, Star butterfly, be strong.

She have no energy to cry, anyways.

Where to now? She doesn't want to go back. She couldn't.

Star wandered around the kitchen and sat on the floor.

It's stupid. What did she do to deserve this?

Their friendship, broken?

Things change. But she doesn't like this change. She wanted to be the first one in his list. It's not like she's selfish, but well...

What did Jackie do to deserve him?

They didn't have a bond like them. Jackie never save his life. Jackie wasn't his best friend, or family (as now she was considered as a part of the Diaz's family). They never been through thick and thin and never were there for each other like her.

Then what?

"Um.. Hey?"

She looked up.

Someone was there.

She looked a bit like Jackie, but with no blue streak and her hair was longer.

"Are you one of my sister's friends?" She asked.

"I- yeah, I am." Star replied.

"Are you... Okay?"

She wanted to say no, but instead said "yes" aloud.

"You don't look like you're okay." She sat down beside her. "I'm Jessica, Jackie's big sister."

"I'm Star." She mumbled.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good. Have you been... crying?" Jessica asked her.

"No," Star wiped her tears, "but I really want to."

"What's wrong?" Jessica said. "I mean, it's fine if you don't want to-"

"No, I.. I really need someone to talk to right now." Star confessed.

"Then you've come to the right person." Jessica smiled.

And she blurted out all her feelings these past months, without even controlling it. Jessica seemed to understand. She was just the kind of person she needs.

"I'm.. I'm sorry to hear that." Jessica finally spoke. "This'll make you feel better."

She took out a tub of cookies and cream from the freezer.

"Eat them. You need it."

Star began eating them with a wooden spoon she found.

Then somehow, a burst of energy filled her, and she felt the sudden urge to cry.

Jessica patted her back. "Let it out, Star."

She cried on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she wiped her tears and muffled her sobs.

"Hush it, it's okay. You'll always have a friend or cry on." Jessica smiles.

"I... Can you take me home? I don't really.. Want to be here at the first place, honestly." Star confessed. "But I'm glad that I did. Because i met you."

Jessica smiled. "That's sweet, Star. Let's take you home."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So, hi! I know this is a bit crappy but I'll try to make the most of it

Btw, Jessica is my OC, and she's kind of like a caring and nice type of big sister (like mineeee ️)

I'll try to post chapter two as soon as I can, but the wifi at my home sucks so yeah /

Goodbye


	2. Gone Missing

Jessica took her to the Diaz's household with her car.

"Thanks for taking me home, Jessica." Star got out from the passenger seat.

"You're welcome." She smiled softly. "Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks." Star mumbled. "I'll be fine now."

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you around." Jessica went back to her car after giving her a final hug, then drove away.

Star went up to her room. Marco would probably be searching for her.

She sighed then. Maybe not too. There's a chance that he'd be happy that she wasn't there.

"Are you hurt, Star Butterfly?"

She turned around around.

"W-who's there?" She pointed out the wand. "I'm not afraid of you! Show yourself!"

"You seemed like you are very afraid of me."

"I am not!" She yells. "Show yourself or I'll find you!"

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary."

And with that, everything turned black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What took her so long?" Marco mumbled to himself.

"What was that, Marco?" Jackie asked him

"It's... Star, she's not back yet. What took her so long?" Marco said. "I'd better go find her. I'll be back soon."

He stood up and left his spot on the couch.

He walked down to the bathroom and knocked the door.

"Star? Are you still in there?"

No answer.

"Star, come on, I know you're there. Are you okay?"

Still no answer.

He was getting desperate.

"Star, I'm gonna kick down the door if you don't answer. I'm serious." He warned.

Okay, that was it. He's do it, even if that would mean seeing Star... (*cough cough* dirty mind *cough*) uh... Better not talk about it.

He clicked the door opened.

She wasn't there.

Marco turned around. Where was she? She would've told him she would go somewhere. Except...

Well, she want talking to him, right?

But one thing for sure; he had to go find her.

He bumped into someone.

"Whoa, Marco, easy." Jessica said.

"Oh, sorry, I was just-"

"Dude, it's okay. Chill." She laughed. "What's up? I haven't been here for a long time."

Jessica was living in a college about one and a half hour long form echo creek and went home once a month.

"Well, I- Jessica, I have a problem. Have you seen a girl, about as big me, with long blonde hair and a demon headband?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, Star right? I talked to her a bit." Jessica said.

"Okay, where is she? She said she's going to the toilet but it took so long, so-"

"Oh, I drove her home." Jessica said innocently.

Marco frowned.

"Why do you care about her so much, anyways?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do, she's my best friend!" MARCOOO exclaimed.

"It seems she might be more than that to you." Jessica smiled softly to him. "Tell me if you need me or anything.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He went home right after telling Jackie that Star had literally ran away.

Jackie just nodded quickly, and Janna went home with him.

"Star! Open up!" Janna called, knocking her door loudly.

"That's not gonna work Janna. Believe me, I've tried many times." Marco told her.

"Hi-yah!"

"Very effective." Janna commented. Marco smirked.

"She's not here." She said, examining the room.

"But... Jessica said..." Marco gaped. "Jessica said she took Star home!"

"We should call her."

"Yeah, you're right." Marco took her phone and called Jackie.

"Marco? What's wrong? I thought-"

"Jackie, I need to talk to your sister, right now." Marco said.

"Why? Is Star okay?" Jackie asked.

"N-no. She's not home. She's not in her room either." He told her.

"Okay, okay. Jess, it's for you." She gave the phone to Jessica.

"Marco, what's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"You took Star home, right?" He said.

"Y-yeah?"

Marco took a deep breath. "She isn't home."

"Wh- wait what? I thought- look, I'm coming to your place right now. Go try to call her. I'll be right there." She said and hung up.

"I'll call her." Janna clicked on her phone. The sound of "space unicorn" song rang from Star's bed.

"She left her phone." Marco mumbled. "Where could she be? And why would she ran away?"

"Maybe because... Uh..."

"Because of what?" Marco asked Janna.

"Uh... Because... Look, I can't tell you that. I promised her to not to." Janna sighed. "But I promise we'll find her."

A car was heard outside. "I'm here," Jessica yelled.

"Good. Let's call for help."


	3. Crystals never lie

"It seems that you are very weak, Star Butterfly."

"Who are you?! Let me go you bas- argh!" Star yelped in pain. Something hit her hard.

"That earth boy sure have weakened your emotions. This won't work properly with half of the crystal."

"Hey, give me back my wand!" She yelled. "Who are you?! Show yourself, you coward!"

The void stepped out from the dark.

Toffee.

"Nice to meet you again, Star Butterfly."

"We have to go find her! She might be in danger, or-"

"Marco, please, calm down." Kelly told him. "I'm pretty sure she's fine!"

"I'm not very sure about that if I were you." Jessica frowns. "She got problems, man."

"Yeah..." The people in the room except Marco nods.

"What problems?" Marco asked.

"Uh..."

"That was weird. I mean, if she had any problems, she would've told me first." Marco said. "That's how she always was."

"Except if that problem was about you, yeah." Ponyhead commented.

"Wait what?"

Everyone glared at her.

"Look, guys, this isn't the plan. Let's just forget the whole problem thing and go track Star." Jessica said, agreed by everyone.

"But you guys still have to tell me." Marco told them. "You have to, Tom."

"I... Uh... I'm sorry, but I can't. I death promised I won't tell anyone. And death promises can't be broken." Tom told him. "Sorry bro."

And with that, they all left.

Star sat down in the prison ceiling she was locked in.

No one's gonna save you, Star Butterfly. Face it. You're gonna die here and you know it. No one's gonna realize you're gone. Now your wand is stolen. The family heirloom. and it's all your fault.

"Stop!" She yelled at her own mind, even if she knows all that was true.

"It's not your fault, Star." Someone said.

"Ah! Demon!" She screamed.

"Star, hey, calm down! It's me!" The voice floated out.

"Glossaryck?"

"Yes, it's me." He said. "Now all those things your head says isn't true at all. Now I've got some bad news."

"Why thanks." Star grumbled. "It's like this could get any worse."

"Well, it could. First, he was talking about the other half of the crystal, is that true? Well, I have been doing a research and I found out that the other half of the crystal was Marco."

"Wait what?" She gaped. "How- how could that even happen?"

"First, the crystal needs a place to hide itself until it could be fully in function. And by that, it would choose something, or in this case, someone that you love the most. Seeing that there was no item you love so badly-"

"-that's not true! I love my bed, I love my phone, I love those little toy figures my mom gave me once," Star could feel her face heat up with embarrassment.

"Well, you know Star, the crystal never lies." Glossaryck smirked. "As I was saying, because there isn't any item of yours you would protect very greatly, it chooses a someone you loved the most. And here we have our situation."

"So... What will happen then?" Star asked.

"If Toffee knew that Marco was the other half, he would capture him-"

"-yes, that I do know, it's pretty self explanatory." Star grumbled. "What I was asking was what will happen to Marco if Toffee did capture him?"

"Something worse than death. Forcing out a crystal that is still on recovery process requires great energy and causes great pain." Glossaryck explained.

"No... No no no no no. No! Tell me this isn't happening, glossaryck. Tell me." Star panicked. "It's- it's all my fault, and now he's in danger he's gonna die!"

"Star, it's not your fault!-"

"-Yes it is!" She yelled. "If I didn't fall and landed at his feet, this wouldn't happen! And now I've put his life in danger, and it's all because of me." Star starts crying. "I was so stupid."

"Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't ask for this to happen. You can't control or decide what or how you should feel for someone." Glossaryck said to her. "It'll be fine, I promise you. We'll find a way to get out of here together."

"No. You'll find a way to get out of here. Glossaryck I need you to do something very important." Star told him.

"I need you to get out of this dimension and warn Marco. If... If he is looking for me, of course." She sighed.

"What do you mean? Of course he'll be looking for you!" Glossaryck exclaimed.

"There's a big chance that he's not." Star said. "But if he is, you should warn him about the crystal. Tell him not to come after me."

"Princess you know that's impossible. There's nothing that could stop him from saving you." Glossaryck told her.

"You have to, every possible ways you could think of. Get him as far away as you can from here. It's too dangerous." She told him.

"But, Star, you'll have to know that I can't come back for you. Toffee has sealed this dimension so that you couldn't get out. I only can use my power once to go. After that, I can't anymore. Are you sure?" Glossaryck asked.

"Y-yes, I'm sure." She took a deep breath. "Keep him safe, from me and this dimension. And Toffee."

"But what if something happens to you? Really, Star? For this boy? He broke your heart many times. And you're willing to sacrifice yourself?" Glossaryck said.

"Yes, I do." Star replied. "Go, glossaryck. Please, keep him safe." She begged. "Think of this as my last dying wish."

"I will, princess." Glossaryck promised. "Stay safe and don't tell that moron anything."

Star nodded and smiled weakly. "Thank you, glossaryck."


	4. Idk what to name this chapter lol

Marco paced around his room that night. His parents had been asking where the blond haired girl was, but he couldn't say anything.

Now he realizes how it feels now that she isn't here. His house fell quiet.

He knew he shouldn't have taken her for granted, and now he terribly misses her.

Marco sighed. Maybe the old saying was true.

You'd only know you love someone when they're gone.

Suddenly, a blue-purple fire created in front of him. And something was coming out of it.

He backed away, then a small significant blue person came.

"Glossaryck?!"

"Marco! I came here to- warn you about- Star, she's-"

"Hey, hey, calm down! It's okay," Marco assured him. "You're very weak, Glossaryck, what happened?"

"Marco, I have to tell you. Star had been kidnapped by Toffee."

He felt the whole world had turned upside down. "H-how?"

"I don't know. But I have to warn you; you can not go after her." Glossaryck said.

"Why?"

"Toffee had the wand, and by you coming after Star you would fall right into his trap. He needs you. You're the other half of the crystal." He explained.

"How is that even possible?!" Marco freaked out.

"It's a long story. But the important thing is, you can not go after her. You could die if Toffee had his hands on you. It's something worse than death."

"I... I can't possibly do that. She- she needs me. I need her. Glossaryck how can we defeat Toffee?" He asked.

"I'm afraid there's no way except for Star to dip down. And her mental state now is too weak, because of you." He glared.

"Me? But I didn't-"

"Depressed. Heartbroken. Unstable. You name it."

"Oh god this is messed up..." Marco mumbled. "Please, is there any way I can fix this..."

Glossaryck shooked. "I cant, Marco. I death promised Star not to let you go there. And the dimension is sealed, there's no way we can save her."

And in that moment, Marco knew. He fucked up.

"I- i messed up. I have to go find her. I can't let her get hurt." He reached for his phone.

"Hi, Marco? What's up?"

"Jessica, emergency meeting now. Star is kidnapped and she's in danger."

"Right, I'll call the others."


End file.
